


So Sick Of All These Rules

by I_nvr_wrote_it



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Diaphena, F/M, Season 3, pre-Road Trip AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_nvr_wrote_it/pseuds/I_nvr_wrote_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Season 3 Episode 11 - Jerry's Painting. Leslie lets her inner Diaphena take control when she sees Ben out at the Snakehole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sick Of All These Rules

Leslie slid into a secluded booth in the back of the Snakehole Lounge once she had her drink and turned off her phone. It really sucked that Ann wasn’t going to be able to meet her. It had been a crazy week and she really could have used a girl’s night out.  She thought proudly about the painting of Diaphena, the powerful goddess, which had embodied her for the past few days and now hung mightily on the wall of her bedroom.  She liked waking up to her, brimming with self-assuredness at the image of herself as a fierce warrior and starting off each day with her new mantra - “What can’t this centaur woman do?” 

 

She took a long pull of her melon-tini and found herself adjusting her posture more upright and confident as she pondered her newly found self. She felt sexy and powerful tonight in her low-cut red blouse, push-up bra, short skirt and a pair of thigh high boots, all of which she had only bought when Ann had insisted she looked amazing.  It wasn’t her normal, casual, going out look, but then again, she had never gone out Diaphena-style before. Plus, judging from the looks she had been getting when strolling through the club on her way to get her drink, Diaphena received a lot more attention than Leslie ever got.  Her hair was down and loosely curled, her make-up a little heavier than usual, her eyes glaringly blue through the smoky grey eye shadow. Leslie wore the centaur braid like it was the key to all her power, wanting to hold onto her inner Diaphena for a little while longer. 

 

Her mind wandered to her encounter with Ben at Andy and April’s house a few days prior. She was glad he had moved out of the Pawnee Super Suites. His decision to stay in Pawnee finally felt real now that he had a place to actually call home. 

 

She thought about calling Ben, but decided better of it considering their friendship was a bit tense lately. She only just recently admitted to herself that what she felt toward him was near impossible to keep in the friendship category. And she was pretty confident that it wasn’t just her. The way he reacted to Jerry’s painting of her naked breasts was not lost on her.  No, she definitely needed a less complicated person to drink with, after all, he was a huge part of the reason she was sitting in this bar in the first place.  

 

Leslie’s first drink went down way too quickly while she was lost in thought so she ordered two more from the waitress that passed by.  Partway through her third drink she started to physically feel the weight of the week and contemplated calling a cab to come get her when she spotted Tom across the bar.  He was no Ann, but he always made her laugh, so why not? 

 

Just as she was picking up her coat and purse from the bench seat next to her, the crowd parted enough that she had a better view of who was with Tom. Ben was sitting at the bar drinking a beer and watching Tom’s animated conversation with the brunette standing with them. An amused grin spread across his face. Leslie laughed when the girl suddenly scowled, pushed Tom’s hand off her arm, and threw her drink on him. He flailed his arms wildly, pointed at his suit and stormed away. Ok, unresolved feelings for Ben aside, she had to know what just happened. This was ammunition for at least the next week at the office. 

 

As she stood up to go see Ben, she noticed the girl now turn to him in Tom’s absence and take the seat facing him at the bar.  Curiosity got the best of Leslie and she sat back down to watch this new development unfold. She had never seen Ben with another woman alone before and she wondered if she was about to see the Human Disaster in action again.  This could be interesting…

 

\------------

 

Ben knew Leslie was there. It was like he had radar for her presence. Even before he saw her walk by scowling at her phone, something had already stirred within his core. He assumed she was meeting Ann and didn’t want to interrupt girl time. It was better they had their mutual distractions from each other and stayed on separate sides of the club tonight anyway. Ben simply didn’t trust himself around her anymore. Sure he’s had a thing for her for a while now, but when it was just his feelings he had to contend with it was much easier to talk himself into believing the only thing that he would ever have with her was a close friendship. 

 

But this week changed everything for him. He was starting to believe that the feelings may not be so one-sided anymore.  He noticed the lingering looks from Leslie that quickly shifted when he caught her eye. When she brought that painting to his house they definitely shared an intense moment when April and Andy walked in.  He silently thanked them while at the same time cursing them for their timing.  This thing that was beginning to breathe life between them was overtaking his every thought. He felt out of control and reckless around her. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to contain his need to feel her lips on his and her body against him. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so wanton for someone. 

 

His heart pounded in his chest and his pants tightened just thinking how stunning she was tonight. It wasn’t very often he saw Leslie out of her office attire, and tonight she had taken her usual look to the opposite extreme. He had honestly never seen her look sexier. He saw how the guys in the bar checked her out as she walked by and it made him jealous. They had no idea that the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. 

 

But even he had to consciously scold his eyes away from her cleavage when he saw her, and on a fleeting second glance, her legs in that skirt and boots as she ordered her first drink at the bar were making it hard for him to swallow or remember his own name. Since she brought that painting over to his house he noticed a wild fire in her eyes that unnerved him and he saw that same fire still raging tonight. She was making it hard for him to be around her without grabbing her and throwing her up against a wall and showing her just how hard it really was. He fought the urge to walk up behind her, press himself against her, run his hands down her curves and lick her neck as he slowly ran his hands back up her thighs under her skirt. 

 

Unfortunately, thoughts like these, mixed with alcohol and his budding confidence that no, it wasn’t just him anymore, were a dangerous combination. He let his mind wander for a few more minutes playing out scenarios and began to rationalize that pressing her into a dark corner, outside the confines of City Hall and all its rules, and kissing her until he took her breath away, just to relieve some of the growing tension between them, was a really good idea. 

 

He rubbed his hand across his face and shook his head, forcing himself to turn his back to her. No, he definitely had to keep his distance from Leslie Knope tonight. 

 

So with all his willpower, he resisted the primal urge to look her way as to not risk even catching her eye. Yeah, it had really gotten that bad for him. To be honest, it was actually getting exponentially worse the more he thought about it. So, he refocused his attentions to the voices around him that were starting to not sound so friendly anymore, welcoming the distraction to his wandering thoughts.

 

“… there is no way in hell I am going anywhere with you! Do you really believe those lines work on women?!”

 

“You don’t know what you’re missing… A ride on the Tommy train might be just what you need to get over that jerk that dumped you. We can put on some Boys II Men, light a fire and cuddle under my cashmere blanket...” 

 

Tom reached out to stroke her arm and the next thing Ben knew, the woman threw her drink in Tom’s face. Tom instantly flailed his arms in the air and yelled that he had just bought that suit from Brooks Brothers that morning and stormed off toward the bathrooms.  Ben suppressed the smile forming on his lips through another swig of his beer. 

 

The woman sat down on the stool next to him. “What the hell is with that guy?”    
She turned to Ben who smiled at her and then laughed out loud not being able to contain it any longer.

 

“Really, Tom’s harmless.  He just needs to rein it in a bit when he’s talking to women. He tries too hard sometimes. I  can see how he may seem a bit intense, but it’s all just an act he thinks he has to put on to impress women. I have to say this is a first, at least in front of me, that he had a drink thrown on him. I may never let him live this down.” 

 

The woman smiled coyly and extended her hand to Ben “I like your laid back style much better.  Hi, I’m Rebecca.”  

 

Ben shook her hand and smiled back. 

 

“Nice to meet you Rebecca… Ben.” 

 

\------------

 

Leslie was not prepared for the butterflies, rage and unsettling mix of emotions that shot through her body as she watched Ben and the barely dressed brunette smile at each other and shake hands. There was no sign of the human disaster in that encounter. The minute their skin touched Leslie wanted to launch herself across the table and tackle the woman off the barstool and onto the bar floor, and then climb onto Ben’s lap and make out hard with his terrible face. 

 

Wow, she stopped mid-sip. Where did that come from?  

 

She knew she had some confusing feelings for Ben at the moment but the candid response that surged through her body while she sat frozen watching Ben touch another woman was startling and more than a bit frightening. Mixing alcohol with confusing Ben feelings was apparently not the best idea. Leslie was torn as to what to do. Why of all nights did Ann have to cancel on her? She needed the beautiful falcon’s womanly advice right now. She was not feeling very rational at the moment and without Ann to talk her down she was starting to feel her inner Diaphena take over. Maybe it was time to let her inner goddess came out to play. She felt invincible tonight, and while she may not have figured out how she was going to handle her growing attraction toward Ben yet, she did know for sure she didn’t want to watch another woman walk out the door with him on her arm. 

 

\------------

 

Ben was acutely aware that Leslie got up from the booth and headed his way. He gulped, took a sip of his beer and tried to talk himself down from the rising urge to get up and flee out the front door before she got any closer. Every step she took in his direction caused his heart to beat faster.  He didn’t feel strong enough to deal with these emotions tonight and he was afraid of what he might do in his already worked up state. 

 

When Leslie instead made her way down the bar behind Rebecca he let out the breath he had been holding. Maybe she hadn’t seen him? He focused his attentions back on Rebecca, trying to seem interested in the conversation he was supposed to be having with her. She suddenly leaned forward to whisper something in his ear and as she did he looked past her and caught Leslie’s gaze dead on. 

 

Good lord, she was even more breathtaking up close now that he could get a better view of her. His cock throbbed as he imagined himself walking over to her, hoisting her up on the bar and kissing up her thighs until he was close enough to her center to breathe in her scent and bury his face in her.

 

\------------

 

Leslie squeezed her way up to the bar. She needed a shot of something strong. Or two… or five, she wasn’t sure how many it would take to numb the unsettling feeling that Diaphena was about to emerge in all her fierce entirety. She knew she should just call a cab and go home and get herself away from Ben, but Leslie was tired of being rational and safe. She willed herself to keep her eyes straight ahead but she had no control over her reflex reaction. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman lean in toward Ben and her head shot in his direction. Her eyes deadlocked with his. Crap on a cocktail cherry, she was powerless against the pulse that surged between her thighs. Her body told her without a doubt what her mind refused to fully admit. She couldn’t ignore it any longer. She wanted Ben, _badly_ , and she’d be damned if this woman was going to stand a chance against this powerful centaur tonight.

 

\------------

 

Ben held her gaze as he watched a strange mix of expressions flash across Leslie’s face. He hadn’t had time to even begin to process what was going on in Leslie’s mind when Rebecca leaned back and smiled mischievously at him, obviously expecting him to reply to whatever she had just whispered in his ear. Shit. He stared at her. He had no idea what to say. This was starting to be too much. 

 

Rebecca must have misread his deer in headlights look as speechless consent to whatever it was she had suggested happen next. She opened her purse, took out her wallet and leaned over the bar to flag down the bartender, obviously asking to close out her tab. Her skirt was riding dangerously high up her thighs as she leaned over, and Ben immediately looked away. He had no idea how to get out of whatever was happening. 

 

\------------

 

Leslie took one look at the increasingly exposed thighs of the girl next to Ben and took action. Channeling her inner Goddess’s strength and confidence, she shoved her way through the crowd between them, grabbed Ben’s hand and dragged him off his stool and out the front door. 

 

Ben was relieved that Leslie saved him from the uncomfortable situation he was in with Rebecca. He was dreading trying to figure out how to excuse himself from her and tell her he had to leave. Alone, immediately. But Leslie’s fiery eyes suddenly made him wonder if what was happening at that moment was any less frightening.

 

\----------

 

Leslie had never felt so on fire and out of control. She could feel Diaphena’s blood coursing through her veins. The adrenaline rush of having dragged Ben away from that woman was intoxicating. But, now that she successfully stopped whatever was happening from happening, what was she going to say to him once they stopped speed walking through the parking lot and she actually had to face him?  How was she going to explain tearing him out of that bar? Oh God, what did she just do? He was going to think she was a complete lunatic. She still had a death grip on his hand and was still dragging him down the… street now apparently? She started walking faster, until she realized Ben had been calling her name and was now resisting her lead. They came to a stop in front of a row of quiet dark storefronts. 

 

\------------

 

“Leslie… Leslie, will you please stop?! What the hell is going on right now?” Ben looked frazzled and out of breath.  

 

Leslie stopped abruptly willing a rational thought to emerge through the mess that was her brain right now but came up dry. “I thought… I mean it looked like…” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them, looking into his intently for the first time since they left the bar. 

 

“I just couldn't watch it, Ben. I saw you getting ready to leave with that woman and I don’t know what came over me. Oh God, this is so embarrassing. Look, I'm sorry if I was out of place, I have no right to tell you what you can and can't do or who you can do it with. But she could have terrible diseases Ben! Did you know that Chlamydia is on the rise in Pawnee? What if she was a serial killer? What if she was going to steal your kidney to sell on the black market?” 

 

Ben froze in place. He had seen Leslie spiral before but this was a whole new animal. He tried to wrap his mind around what was unfolding in front of him. Was Leslie’s ranting really fueled by jealousy of that girl at the bar whose name he couldn’t even remember now? He had no other possible explanation for what was happening.

 

“Leslie,“ he said as he grabbed her other hand in his. “Take a deep breath and stop for just a second.” 

 

Leslie closed her eyes and took a ragged, slow breath in. Ben noticed her hands were shaking under his. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. 

 

“Ben,” she breathed out in barely a whisper, “I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry. Why don’t we just forget…”

 

It was just too much for Ben. To watch her struggle to regain her composure as he was quickly losing his. He had nothing left in him to resist her with. The inhibitions that had started to fade a few beers ago when he had first seen her walk by him in the bar had been left at the Snakehole door. 

 

Right now there was no City Hall, no Chris, no rules, and no witnesses. So he did what he’d been increasingly afraid he was going to do for a long time. Still holding her hands in his, he gently pushed Leslie backwards into the alcove of a little boutique. He looked from her eyes to her lips, watched her lick them and felt his cock throb in response to her closeness. He raised his eyes back up to her slowly and made up his mind. He let go of one of her hands and brought it up to her face. He smoothed her hair away from her eyes, ran a finger down her cheek and over her lips.

 

“Leslie,” he whispered, “I wasn't remotely interested in that woman at the bar. And I most certainly was not going to leave with her. I knew you were at the Snakehole tonight. I was just looking for any distraction to not end up in this exact situation. Telling you how unbelievably sexy you look tonight and how long I've been fighting doing this …”

 

He was already leaning forward as the last of the words drifted off and he finally, _finally_ pressed his lips to hers.

 

\------------

 

As he grabbed her other hand and began to lead her backwards into the alcove, words escaped her and she fell silent. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it in the quiet of the dimly lit street. She looked up into his eyes and almost cried at the wanton desperation she saw reflected back in them.  He must have seen the silent confirmation of all her composure drifting away too as Diaphena began to once again rise from within. The smell of his cologne as she stood so close to him was making her knees weak and her fingers itched to run through his glorious hair.

 

Her instincts told her to stop him, to walk away before anything happened they couldn’t take back. But, she was tired of pushing her feelings for him further and further down inside her. Tired of the longing she felt rising from within anytime she caught a glimpse of him in City Hall. And for once, she was tired of playing by the rules. So, as Ben lifted his hand to her face and brushed her hair from in front of her eyes, she allowed Diaphena to fully take over. She felt surprisingly calm as he ran his finger down the contours of her face and whispered those sweet words to her as he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

 

When she didn’t even flinch and instead sighed into his advances, he leaned closer, pressing the length of his body against hers. He felt a strong surge of desire run through him. His hands shook as they reached up to cup her cheeks. He slowly moved them into her hair and a low moan escaped him as he felt Leslie regain her composure and begin to kiss him back. 

 

Leslie lost the ability to move as his lips brushed against hers for the first time. His kiss was soft and questioning to start as if giving her one last opportunity to push him away. She was lost in the feeling of his hands in her hair and his lips moving hungrily against hers. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She felt all the jealousy, longing, and passion pouring out of her through her kiss. She was aware of every place his body made contact with hers as he pressed himself against her. She was overcome with a desire for him that shook her to her core and caused her heart to pound against her chest. 

 

She ran her fingers up across his back until they reached his amazingly soft hair and kissed him back with a fervor that made her head spin. All rational thoughts, anything that threatened to move her attention away from this moment faded away. His kisses and his body felt unbelievably amazing against hers and there was no way she was going to allow herself to focus on anything other than the feeling of him in this moment. Ben’s lips on hers and his hands, that were now beginning to move from her hair and trail down her body, caused her to center to pulse fiercely in response to the increasingly obvious erection pressing against her hip.

 

Ben was taken aback by the force of the desire he felt surge through him once Leslie’s lips moved against his. He opened his mouth to hers frantically and kissed her back with every ounce of feeling he had been suppressing since the first time she raised her blue eyes to meet his in City Hall all those months ago.

 

Ben moved his lips along her jaw and down her neck, drowning himself in every last inch of her exposed flesh. His hands drifted down her sides and up to her breasts as he softly ran his hand along the outside of her shirt. He groaned and thrust himself against her center as he felt her hard nipple along his fingertips. 

 

Leslie threw her head back and felt a surge of wetness as his fingers explored her body. She welcomed the feeling of his erection against her stomach as his knee slotted between her thighs. She ground against his leg completely lost in her desire for him. She reached out and stroked Ben through his pants as his hands moved down over her back and under her skirt. He ran his hands up her thighs, roughly grabbing her ass as he lifted her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His lips made their way back to hers and their tongues danced around each other as passion overtook them. Ben's fingers traveled down the underneath of Leslie's perfect ass and when he grazed his fingers toward her center he could feel her panties were slick at his touch. 

 

Leslie let out a long low moan and dropped her head back against the wall as Ben's lips once again travelled down her neck and but stilled against her throat. Ben used every ounce of restraint he could muster and forced himself to stop and remember where they were. They stood in the quiet alcove of Beanie’s Coffee store for a few moments in silent mutual recognition that no matter how much they wanted each other, against a deserted storefront out in the open street was not a very wise choice for the momentous occasion that was about to take place. 

 

Ben took a moment to gather himself as he slowly lowered Leslie back to the ground. She put her head against his chest and sighed. She relaxed against his chest as she put her arms around his waist and listened to his heart beat rapidly while he took a few deep cleansing breaths. 

 

She was in trouble. Her body had never reacted to another man's touch the way it had to his. They hadn't even had sex yet and she couldn't imagine ever not wanting his lips tasting her skin or his body pressed against hers. Diaphena may have granted her the courage to allow this to happen, but it was Leslie who took over in this quiet moment and begged for it to continue. Something that felt this amazing and powerful was too perfect to give up simply because Chris said it couldn't be so. 

 

She stepped back and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. She searched for any doubt. Anything that might make her think Ben regretted what he'd started now that they had a moment to allow the gravity of the situation to settle in. She saw only hope and happiness that quickly began to reshape into a fear that she was about to stop this from going any further. But when she instead smiled quite possibly the biggest smile she had ever felt on her face, all the fear quickly melted away and he returned hers with an even larger one of his own.

 

She leaned up and gave him a slow, lingering kiss and grinned. 

 

“Have a cab pick you up here, I’ll have one get me back at the bar. Get dropped off down the street from my house so no one knows you’re coming over. Go around the back of my house and wait for me.”

 

Before Ben could even reply she was quickly walking back in the direction of the bar, furiously dialing her cell.

 

\------------

 

Ben stood on Leslie’s back porch, shifting back and forth nervously waiting for her to get there. He kept thinking he heard his cell and was pulling it from his pocket every few minutes to check. The longer he stood there, the more he expected a call from Leslie changing her mind now that they’d had time to think about what they were going to do. 

 

He eventually heard the front door to her house slam shut and a few seconds later, the back door creaked open. She looked relieved to see him waiting for her. The smile on her face when she saw he was actually there dispelled any doubts that had crept up while they’d taken their separate cabs. 

 

She stepped aside to let him in and he found it hard to make eye contact with her as he walked by. She shut the door and he turned to her as she locked it and spun slowly to face him, leaning back against the closed door, her left hand still on the handle.

 

The soft moonlight on her face as she stood still, her eyes searching his, made his breath hitch. Neither had spoken a word yet, and neither moved to take the first step forward. The anticipation of kissing her again was causing his hands to shake. He didn’t realize he was the one who closed the gap until he was hovering over her up against the door, one arm resting above her head, the other removing her hand from the death grip she’d had on the knob. Their bodies weren’t touching, but he felt a pull from her body against his like a magnet that he had to consciously resist.

 

He held onto her hand, nervously rubbing circles along the top with his thumb, his other still resting against the door above her. He watched her swallow nervously, saw her chest heave, but it wasn’t until she bit her upper lip and then moistened both her tongue that he couldn’t take it any longer. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

 

“Leslie, I am giving you one last chance to stop this, because if I kiss you again, I may never be able to stop…”

 

“I don’t think I want you too…” was the only thing he heard before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. 

 

Her kiss was soft against his lips. He held back for one last second, knowing he was going to lose himself in this woman as soon as he moved his lips against hers. Her hand dropped his and she raised it to his chest, flattening it and sliding it along his front as her other reached up and bunched up the buttons of his shirt, pulling him against her. He let the last of his restraint slip away as he moved his hands to the nape of her neck and opened his mouth to hers.

 

Leslie knew the moment Ben let go and kissed her back that something special was happening. She worried that she sensationalized the kiss on the street and that maybe the adrenaline and alcohol had made her feel something more in that moment. But standing in her kitchen with Ben hovering over her as he gave her one last chance to stop things from going any further before they started something neither of them would be able to walk away from, was causing every hair on her body to stand on end. That last few seconds before their lips touched again confirmed everything for her. 

 

She’d never in her life wanted a man to kiss her or touch her the way she wanted Ben to in that moment. She couldn’t have stopped her lips from meeting his even if Chris physically walked in on them. She didn’t care about anything except feeling his lips on hers again and his hands touching her everywhere.

 

When his mouth opened and his body pressed against hers she couldn’t stifle the groan that escaped her lips. Ben’s reaction caused her head to spin. He pressed his hips into hers, pinning her against the door and his hands moved to cup her cheeks as he deepened their kiss. She could feel him hard against her stomach and felt a surge of arousal between her legs. She needed to feel more of him, every part of him against her.  She broke the kiss for a split second to reach down and yank her own shirt up over her head. Ben looked down at her breasts now covered only in a black lacy bra and groaned as he pressed himself harder up against her. She gripped his hair as his mouth moved down to nip at a hard peak over the fabric, and when she thrust her hips back against his, he pulled the bra down, exposing her nipple and swirled his tongue around it. He closed his lips around it and sucked, moving to repeat the movement on the other side. She pushed him back away from her forcefully and reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the ground between them.

 

Ben watched as her bra fell and her breasts were fully exposed.  “Fuck, Leslie, you are so damn sexy,“ he growled. She threw herself back against him, kissing him frantically as she worked the buttons of his shirt loose. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves as she pushed the shirt back off his body.  She reached down, grabbed hold of his t-shirt and he raised his arms so she could easily slide it up over his head. She was mesmerized by her hands as she ran her fingers down his chest reveling in the feel of his bare skin under her palms for the first time.

 

Their hands were all over each other as they backed up into her kitchen counter. She couldn’t think of anything except him finally being inside of her. They could take things slow later, or in the morning, but right now she needed him and she couldn’t wait another second.

 

Ben was thrown by the force with which Leslie was currently taking off his clothes. His belt was undone before he realized she’d even started and she was pulling on his pants. He grabbed her hands to slow her down, but she wrestled out of his grip and went to work again. But he didn’t want it to be fast with her. He wanted to take his time, relish every moment and every touch; every whimper and every groan. This meant more to him than just having sex and getting off. So he reached for her hands again and holding them tightly in his own, pulled back from their kiss.

 

The pout on her face almost made him laugh out loud. “What’s wrong?” she asked as he stepped back from her. “I thought you wanted this?”

 

He walked slowly back to her, holding her face in his hands and whispering “I want you more than you can even imagine right now, but I don’t want it to be frantic and quick. Take a breath Leslie, we don’t have to hurry.”

 

She stared into his eyes as he reached for the zipper on her skirt, sliding it down her lower back slowly and moving to kiss down her neck as his hands smoothed down over her ass. “I want to look at you… watch you as I touch you” she was melting into his words, the sentiment of which was foreign in all her other sexual experiences. Who was this Ben and where had he been hiding all this time?

 

He reached for her arms and placed them around his neck as picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head in his neck. He ran his hands along her back and kissed her shoulders while he navigated his way through the cluttered living room kicking a bunch of papers onto the ground before laying her down on her couch. 

 

He moved over her, lowering his still clothed lower half on top of her as she spread her legs for him. He pressed his hips down against her panties her as his lips moved to hers, barely touching them as he got lost in the slightest relief as he ground his cock against her.

 

Leslie groaned at the feel of him settled between her legs. She was so turned on she couldn’t help the curses that hissed through her teeth. She was all for letting him move at his own pace as long as he sped up the touching her where she needed him to part. Her pussy throbbed and pulsed so much for him she thought she may already be having some sort of orgasm for him. Was that possible? To be so turned on by someone that you are basically cumming from it? She’d never experienced such a desperate need for someone before.

 

Ben’s cock was so hard he was afraid any more grinding would send him over an edge that hadn’t happened since he was a teenager. So rather than embarrass himself, he lifted his erection of Leslie and concentrated on his lips against her skin. He kissed her tenderly, slowing their rapidly building pace back down to a manageable level. He trailed his lips down her neck, whispering how amazing she was to her as he sucked on her earlobe.

 

He licked and sucked at her nipples while one hand trailed down her stomach and traced along the top of her panties. As his hand lowered over the top of her panties and pressed against her lips, she bucked her hips into him and whimpered at his slight touch. He didn’t want to torture her, so he left her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach, smiling behind his kisses as she giggled when he kissed her belly button. He raised his eyes to look at her as his lips stayed put, “I’m ticklish there!” She smiled before her face turned serious as she reached out to caress his check with two fingers as she ran them down to his lips. He took them in his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them as she pulled them out.

 

“Are you ticklish here?” He teased as he ran his tongue over to her waist, feathering kisses along her side. She giggled again and nodded, her eyes dark and sultry as he made his way lower.

 

“How about here?” He kissed her along the top of her panties, running a finger along the seam. She shook her head no, her pulse starting to race.

 

He skipped over her mound and licked down her the inside of her upper thigh, his eyes never leaving hers as he explored. She let out a deep breath and nodded, but no laughing followed because he was retracing his steps back up toward her center.

 

He pulled the front of her panties down, exposing the top of her curls and gently kissed them. He kept his lips against her as his hands reached to the side and slowly slid her underwear down her thighs as she helped him maneuver them off her legs. 

 

“Here?” his voice was low and full of lust and he didn’t wait for her reply as he spread her legs apart and shifted his gaze to take in the image before him. He could see she was wet from her arousal. He had never been face to face with a more beautiful sight. He ran his finger along her clit and saw it move as her muscles pulsed for him. He traced the wetness and lowered his finger to her opening, looking up into her flushed face as he ran his tongue in a circle around her clit.

 

“Holy fuck Ben,” she hissed as her eyes rolled back in her head and her hand reached out and gripped his hair.

 

He groaned into her as he flattened his tongue and explored. He listened to every whimper, every curse, memorized what made her cry out and arch her back for him. He pressed a finger against her opening and felt himself groan at his own arousal as he pressed it inside of her and felt her instantly clench around him, drawing him in deeper. 

 

A second finger joined the first as he began to speed up his pace. His own desire to be inside of her was increasingly difficult to stifle as she writhed and thrust against him. It wasn’t soon before her moans and praises were constant and she was grinding against his mouth as he sucked on her. He flicked his tongue against her clit over and over as she circled her hips against him, gliding his fingers easily in and out of her pussy.

 

“Oh God Ben…” She screamed as he felt her start to clench sporadically on his fingers. “I’m… it’s starting….” She panted and pressed herself harder against him until she finally let out a long, pleasure filled, groan and he felt her squeeze around his finger over and over as she yelled out his name. He wanted to make her feel and look like this every day. He’d never seen a sexier sight in his life than Leslie screaming his name as she came in his mouth.

 

As her contracting muscles subsided, he pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her hip, letting her come down from her orgasm. She reached down blindly for him and pulled his body back up against hers. He wiped his mouth off as he made his way back up toward her and was greeted by a smile and a kiss so deep and hot that his cock begged for release.

 

The force of Leslie’s orgasm made light headed and she struggled to remember a time she’d ever come that hard from anything. She knew he had to be dying at that point because his head was sweating and he was pushing his hips against her leg as she kissed him. She reached her hands back down between them to finish what she’d started earlier, and this time he didn’t resist.

 

He lifted his hips off her, his head rolling against her chest as she unzipped his khakis and pushed them and his boxers down his legs as far as she could.  He kicked them the rest of the way off as she rolled them the rest of the way over and straddled his lap, finally getting her first glimpse at him.

 

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. He was fully hard; so hard the tip was a slight shade of purple. She moved her hand to him and ran her fingers down his length. He was larger than she had expected given his slight frame. She wrapped her hand around him and her gaze finally left his cock and she locked eyes with him and mouthed “wow”. His laugh at her reaction quickly turned to a furrowed brow groan as she stroked her hand lightly up his shaft to the tip.

 

She wondered for a moment if she should return the favor, but judging from the look on his face if she wanted him inside her sooner rather than much later, she should probably save that treat for another time. So instead, she let go of him and crawled up his body on all fours until his hard cock was sliding lengthwise along her. His eyes shot open, clearly expecting her to go in the other direction.

 

“Les… do you have a condom?  I don’t have one” he was groaning between his words and pleading with her to get one quickly.

 

“I’m clean and on the pill, you?” she said quickly, not wanting to move from her current position and praying that he was going to tell he was clean too.

 

“Yeah, clean…” he moved his hips and slid his cock back and forth, watching the head peak out from under her clit with every thrust, desperate to bury himself inside her. “I swear, I haven’t had sex since my last check-up”.

 

She knew he wouldn’t lie to her about something so important, so she slid her hand between them and grabbed hold of his cock.  He stopped thrusting and looked into her eyes as she raised herself up and placed the tip of him against her.

 

“Good, because you feel too good to stop…” She groaned as she lowered herself down on him, awestruck at how perfect he felt inside her. His width was stretching her, his length pressing against a spot that made her weak with arousal. She stilled over him when he was fully inside her and tightened herself around him. He moaned and she repeated the motion, teasing him a bit before she lifted herself and started to move. 

 

As his cock slid into her for the first time, Ben had a passing thought that this was it. This was what he’d been looking for his whole life. She was so beautiful perched on top of him, guiding him into her. She stilled when he was fully inside, and he paused to take a mental picture of the moment. He never wanted to forget the way she looked sitting on his cock, her face full of pleasure and desire for him.

 

When she started to move, he ran his hands down her body, finally gripping her ass and helping guide her over his length. His cock was harder than he thought possible as she rode him, moving her hands to his chest and grinding her hips in a figure-eight against him. He grabbed her neck and brought her back down to his face, kissing her slowly and deeply as she pleasured him. They alternated being the one to thrust and move into each other until he started to feel the familiar pull in his balls begin. He needed to push harder into her, so he sat them up and with two feet on the floor began to pump hard against her.

 

He didn’t want it to end, but as turned on for as long as he was, it was bound to end quicker than he would have liked. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and buried his face in her between her breasts, quickly losing rhythm as he fucked hard up into her.

 

“Fuck Leslie you are so wet… and tight… you feel so good… I can’t hold it…”

 

“Come on Ben,” she whispered in his ear, “finish inside me…I want to feel you cum…”

 

He lost it at her last words and pulled her down hard against him as he exploded into her over and over. She moaned against his neck as she felt him emptying inside of her. She knew this would be the first of many, many times that she found herself sweaty and sated under or on top of Ben Wyatt. She stroked his hair back off his forehead as he panted against her chest, still holding her tightly against him. She dropped her nose to his hair, breathing him in deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

She felt him soften inside her as his breathing struggled to return to normal. He pulled his head back from her chest eventually and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her gently, running his hands up and down her thighs as she remained perched on top of him.

 

She knew he was spent, ready to pass out, so she struggled out of his grasp and climbed off of his lap. He groaned and reached for her, his eyes still closed. She took his hand in hers and helped him stand up off the couch. She silently led him to her room, handing him a discarded t-shirt to clean off with as she snuck away to her bathroom to clean up. 

 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she entered and smiled at her reflection. The woman who looked back still had that Diaphena brain in her now messy hair. She reached up and pulled in out, placing it back in the drawer she had taken it out of earlier that night. She didn’t need to be that woman anymore. Ben made her feel sexy and confident just being herself. 

 

She shut off the light when she finished in the bathroom and stood in the doorway of her bedroom, taking in the sight of his curled up in her bed, arm stretched out on her side waiting for her. She walked to the bed wondering if he was already asleep, but the smile that crept across his face told her otherwise as she climbed in and pulled the covers up over herself, settling comfortably into his arms. He kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers, pulling her in closer. She felt his body relax as he quickly drifted off to sleep. She shifted in his arms and cuddled into his chest, the same happy look on her face as she nodded off with him.


End file.
